Operation: C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E.
Information Summary: Numbuh 5 and her family have just finished eating dinner. Her father comments that it's nice to see Numbuh 5 and Cree being friendly again. They seem to be getting along until it's discovered they're pointing ray guns at each other underneath the table. Then Numbuh 5's father suggests that they get chocolate and marshmallows. Both Numbuh 5 and Cree say they'll get it, but Numbuh 5 said it first and leaves, narrowly avoiding a blast from Cree's ray gun which their parents are oblivious to. Numbuh 5 goes into the garage and opens the "refrigerator", which turns out to be a rocket in disguise. She flies out to Mars, where there are these large marshmallows. She blasts them and they turn into a bunch of really small marshmallows, then she takes some of them and goes back into the rocket. She says that although it's a bit more work, marshmallows always taste better fresh. Then the rocket goes back to her house, but she finds that her parents and Cree are all covered in hardened chocolate . Then Numbuh 5 discovers the words, "I haff returned", written in chocolate on the wall. She takes the moment to run over to the Treehouse, which is where a chocolate trail leads. The rest of the KND meanwhile are fighting something that's spewing out chocolate at them, but it blasts them and they're frozen in chocolate. The culprit is a giant, chocolate version of Heinrich Von Marzipan. Chocolate spreads across the floor wherever he walks. Numbuh 5 bursts in and confronts Heinrich. Now it's revealed what happened: after he was knocked into a chocolate volcano by Numbuh 5 in Operation: R.A.B.B.I.T., Heinrich fell into the choco-lava and fused with it. Now that giant chocolate monster everyone saw, everything he touches turns to chocolate. Although happy at first, he later got a powerful desire for a cheeseburger. But when he tried to eat it, it turned into chocolate, as did everything else he tried to eat. Numbuh 5 suggests turning himself into the Kids Next Door, as maybe their scientists could cure him. Heinrich, however, says that's not her concern, and that she should be more worried about spending her life chocolatized. He tries to bombard her with chocolate, and she shoots a marshmallow out of her gun, which stops it. Heinrich warns Numbuh 5 that she only has a few marshmallows left, while he's got unlimited chocolate. Numbuh 5 takes the moment to escape, and uses rocket jets to fly off, but Heinrich (who can make chocolate bridges to run across) pursues her and turns the rocket jets to chocolate, causing her to fall. Numbuh 5 lands in a tree and then resumes her running. She quickly goes into the rocket in her house and takes off, just before it turns to chocolate. But Heinrich managed to stay with her and enters the rocket. Numbuh 5 turns the rocket upward so he falls to the back, but Heinrich jumps up to her and grabs her leg. Numbuh 5 slowly begins be covered in chocolate. However, it turns out that she was deliberately heading towards the sun, so Heinrich melts into liquid chocolate. Numbuh 5 manages to break off the chocolate on her, and pulls a lever, causing marshmallows to fall onto Heinrich, which keeps him that way. After that, Numbuh 5 put in a call to Kids Next Door Global Command, who rescued the rest of the KND and her parents from the chocolate, though Cree had mysteriously disappeared. Heinrich's melted body was transported to the KND Arctic Base, where the scientists managed to turn him back to normal. Though they then put him in the prison, where numerous other KND villains were imprisoned, as well. Later, Numbuh 5 visits him. Heinrich is convinced she's just there to gloat, but she just gives him a bag and leaves. He opens it and finds a cheeseburger. He eagerly starts eating it until he finds there's pickles in it, and he hates pickles. *Starring: **Numbuh 1 **Numbuh 2 **Numbuh 3 **Numbuh 4 **Numbuh 5 **Mrs. Lincoln **Cree **Dr. Lincoln **Heinrich Von Marzipan *Cameos: Numbuh 23, Numbuh 83, Crazy Old Cat Lady, Toiletnator, and one of the Numbuh 44's *Locations: Lincoln Household (Numbuh 5's house), Sector V Treehouse, KND Arctic Prison *2x4 Tech: H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. *Villain Technology: Chocolate Trivia/Goofs *This episode is a sequel to Operation: R.A.B.B.I.T., due to Heinrich becoming a chocolate monster at the end of that ep and appearing as the monster in this ep. Also, Heinie references the events of Op. RABBIT while explaining to Abby how he/she became a monster. *The plot is similar to the film Monster A Go-Go. *Heinrich's turning things into chocolate and its drawbacks are a reference to the story of King Midas, where the titular king gained the power to turn anything he touched to gold, only for it to be a hindrance later. *When Numbuhs 3 and 4 and Numbuh 5's parents get chocolatized, they have no face when everyone else does. *Numbuh 2 was dechocolatized by Numbuh 23, Numbuh 3 was dechocolatized by Numbuh 83, and Numbuh 4 was dechocolatized by Numbuh 44. *This episode seems to imply that Numbuh 4 doesn't like chocolate. *This episode also seems to imply that Heinrich Von Marzipan hates pickles. German-English Tranlations *Liebchen - Sweetheart (Lady Love) *Und - And *Nein - No *Mein - My *Sehr gut - Very good *Ja - Yes *Ach Du Liebe - Oh For A Love Of Quotes *Numbuh 5: Mom!, Dad!, Everything is so chocolatety, How could this happened?, Huh?, I Haff Returned!, Huh! *Numbuh 1: What out for those choco blasts! *Numbuh 4: Trying to get some help over here? *Numbuh 2: Hey Numbuh 4, This chocolate is delicious. *Numbuh 4: I don't know?, I'm not really such a fan of something. *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Vhere is she?, Vhere is Abigail Lincoln?! *Numbuh 1: What do want?, for Numbuh 5? *Heinrich Von Marzipan: To repay her uf ze kind favor, for vhat she did to me, now you vill tell me! *Numbuh 5: Heinrich!, Let him go! *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Gladly!, It is you I vant! *Numbuh 5: Heinrich, What happened to you? You become a monster? *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Oh you notice, Vell it's all your fault!, Because uf you haff shown up ze jungle's chocolate volcano and assisted by droping mein glorious plan to make chocolate bunnies from real bunnies, I fell into ze choco-lava and fused vith it. Until I'ff finally crawled out, I vas forever changed. All ze beautiful zings to became chocolatety at mein touch, It vas like ein dream come true. I actually zank you for vhat happened to me!, But many veeks later, I vas taken over for most poverful desire zan I'ff ever counted before, I'ff desbretly vanted to haff ein cheeseburger, Ja hahahaha, Und zan I haff take a bite, Chocolate!, But it haff to same as everyzing, French fries, soda pops, schnakenfurst, mayonaize, everyzhing became chocolate!, Oh, Abigail, I'm just ein hollow shell uf ein boy. *Numbuh 5: Oh Heiny, Listen, Why don't ya turn yourself into the Kids Next Door, maybe our scientists can cure you? *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Maybe, maybe not, zat is not your concern Liebchen, You should vorry about spend you life chocolatized!, Huh?, Fery clever Miss Lincoln, You know zat marshmellows makes ze chocolate messy like ze schmores, But you haff so much marshmellows, Bye-bye Ab, I'm chocolate victory! Hahahaha!, Oh no you don't!, Hahahahahahahahahaha!, You haff forgotten ze dessert, Abigail! *Numbuh 5: Aw, come on!, come on!, come on!, come on!, Few, That was nuts. *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Und vhat fun is nuts vithout chocolate!, Aber fighter to ze end. *Numbuh 5: That's right Heiny, and it ain't over yet! *Heinrich Von Marzipan: You're wrong Abigail, It is ease ze fool, You can not stop Heinrich Von Marzipan! *Numbuh 5: I wasn't trying to stop Heiny, I just need to slow you down long enough, before I'll reach the sun! *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Vhat, Oh, Nein! *Numbuh 5: Oh Heiny, It looks like you have a better meltdown! *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Ach, keep it up vith zhat funny Liebchen, Oh!, Zis isn't ofer, I'm still poverful, I vill destroy you! *Numbuh 5: No, you won't! *Heinrich Von Marzipan: I, Ahhh!, Nein!, Nein!, Nein! *Numbuh 5: As Numbuh 2 would say "You can't hurt anyone, "any s'more"!" Hahehe! *Numbuh 5: Heiny. *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Abigail, not content vith mere victory are ve?, You haff come here to rubbing mein face!, haffn't you? *Numbuh 5: I just brought into a little bit of something, Give a call when you less bitter and a little more sweet. See around Heiny. *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Huh, mein, mein, huh, cheeseburger, huh, Oh bless you Abigail Lincoln, bless you. Ach sehr gut, Ach Ja, huh, pickles!, Ach du liebe, Oh I hate ze pickles! C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E.